


Dear Abby

by Loveless_Loveagain



Series: HideKane Week [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, hidekaneweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless_Loveagain/pseuds/Loveless_Loveagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide has been feeling uneasy about telling Kaneki how he really feels so he confides in an advice column in his local newspaper to see how to go about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Abby

Dear Abby  
“Ever since that day; the day I realized my true feelings, I have been trying desperately to get him to see what I felt…without actually telling him. I know that probably sounds really dumb but it’s hard being completely honest with the one you like. Especially when the one you like probably wouldn't get it completely. Besides, we’re both guys. And I already know he likes girls… What do I do?”  
ICan’tHideAnymore  
“Now, it seems like the person you are trying to woo is in need of a little push. Ask him out to dinner. And if you’re tight on money, try and see if you can take him somewhere nice that you’ll both enjoy. Build up your courage and at the end of the date tell him how you feel. You might as well be honest with him or he’ll never know. Friends are friends and he’ll accept you if he’s a true friend in the first place.”  
Abby  
Hide looked down at his newspaper, reading and rereading the article over and over as he sat our in the yard of their college. So he just had to be upfront…He sighed to himself, thousands of thoughts swirling through his head. What if Kaneki didn’t accept him? What then!? He didn't want to lose his best friend over this. Then again, they had been friends for years. He was sure Kaneki would understand, even if he didn't like him back. He took a deep breath, leaning his head back on the bench and touched his headphones as they played music into his ears. He immersed himself for a few minutes, jumping when he felt a shadow on his face.  
He whipped his head forward, looking up at the man who stood in the way of the sun and he bit his lip, seeing Kaneki’s rightfully dubious face.  
“Hide…?” Kaneki asked tilting his head just a bit. Hide jumped up and pulled his headphones off, smiling awkwardly which made Kaneki eye him like more of an oddity.  
“Kaneki! Hi! What are you doing here?” He asked scratching the back of his neck.  
Kaneki squinted at him. “You texted me and told me to meet you here. What’s this about?” he asked. Hide bit his lip and gave a weak smile. “I did! Right! So, um, I was thinking we could go out.” He said.  
“Go out?” Kaneki asked, arching a brow. “Hide, you’re acting strange.” He muttered, eyeing the other. Hide felt like he was floundering. Why was it so hard to ask someone on a date?  
“Yeah, totally! Um, s-sorry, I meant go out to a…to a book store! I know you haven’t been to one in a while and I figured we could go to the nice one in town.” He suggested, thinking of that one on the fly. He mentally prayed that would clear anything up. Why wouldn't it? Just two friends going to a book store and buying a few books. His stomach churned nervously at the thoughts of maybe not being friends at the end of the day. He watched as Kaneki processed the question and was relieved to see a small smile cross the man’s adorable face.  
“Yeah Hide, sure. What time do you want to go?” He asked. Hide blinked.  
“What?”  
“What time do you want to go? I’m free tomorrow if you can’t today.” Kaneki offered.  
Hide blinked, now the one processing before he grinned. “No! No, today’s good.” He said. He didn’t want to wait another day. He might not have the nerve any other time. “Do you have time right now?” he asked.  
Kaneki shrugged, tugging his scarf a bit around his neck. “I don’t have class until later. So yeah, let’s get going.” He said with a nod as he turned a bit. Hide smiled and followed after him, placing his hands behind his head as they walked.  
After a few minutes of waking, Kaneki had placed his hands over his mouth and blew into them, sighing softly to himself after. Hide paused his story of how when he went to get coffee for Nishio he had caught Kimi sneaking into his office to take Kaneki’s hand. “You okay man?” he asked quietly.  
Kaneki seemed a bit surprised that Hide took his hand and he blushed lightly. “Um, yeah, I’m just a little cold…Its kind of winter.” He pointed out, noticing Hide’s face get drastically redder as he dropped his hand quickly and shoved them into his jacket pockets. A second later the man pulled out a pair of gloves and handed them over. “Here, I’m not using them.” He said looking away. Kaneki eyed him for a moment before taking them with a small smile, slipping them onto his hands without hesitation. “Thank you Hide.” He said softly and continued walking, smiling at Hide’s grumbled ‘you’re welcome’.  
Hide opened the door for the other, sighing as he felt the heat emanate from the book store and he let Kaneki walk in with a smile. Kaneki looked around, letting the corners of his lips pull up in awe. Not only was it beautiful and warm inside, but it was also decorated for Christmas, so it was even more gorgeous inside the building with holly and garland and lights everywhere. Hide paced in and stood beside Kaneki, placing his hands behind his head again. He glanced over at Kaneki with a small smile, letting his lids fall a bit over his eyes in affection for the other.  
“It’s so pretty in here.” Kaneki started walking forward to touch the fake glittery snow that adorned one of the presenting tables, along with a neat few stacks of their best-selling book for the week.  
Hide followed him, picking up one of the books and flipped it to the back to read the synopsis. It was a romance and certainly not something he normally found himself reading. “It is pretty well decorated isn’t it.” He said softly, setting the book down and looked around. This was when he caught Kaneki looking at him. He arched a brow, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious. “What is it?” he asked.  
Kaneki continued to watch him and squinted at him. “What’s with you? You’re acting strange.” He said. Hide pushed his eyebrows together. “What do you mean? No I’m not.” He said. Kaneki pursed his lips before shrugging his shoulders. “Whatever man.” He said, picking up a book from his favourite author. This was one he’d read hundreds of times over but it was still a classic.  
Hide frowned before walking off to the coffee shop that resided in the book store with a sigh. He wasn't acting…oh OF COURSE he was acting weird! He was on a date with his best friend who didn’t know it was a date and he was nervous! He sighed deeply as he stood in line, ordering an espresso for himself and Kaneki’s favourite for the other. Something simple and warm and he added a bit of peppermint creamer to spice it up for the other. He paid with a smile and walked back to where he last saw Kaneki, seeing that he hadn't moved very far from his last spot. He never really did.  
“Yo Kaneki! I got you a present.” He said nudging him. He saw Kaneki blink in surprise before turning around and he smiled. “Coffee. Just how you like it…but I added a bit of a little extra something to get you into the spirit of Christmas.” He smiled handing him his coffee. Kaneki looked down at the paper cup with a plastic cap and smiled lightly, taking the cup. He smelled steam coming from drinking hole and he sighed softly. “Peppermint…Thanks Hide.” He said, taking a test sip. Hide watched him with a smile before walking to pick up a book he figured Kaneki would like. “I still don’t get why you read this stuff.” He said quietly, setting the book down. “You’ll end up depressing yourself again.” He said quietly, not quite realizing that he was speaking out lout.  
Kaneki looked up at the man and looked down. Hide was the only one around when his mother died so he knew Hide knew how hard he used to have it and he supposed Hide still worried for him. It kinda warmed his heart to know that even now, Hide was looking out for him.  
He looked down into his cup of coffee and smiled a bit. “I just find them fascinating. His style of writing and his literature are works of art to me. And they’re the only thing I have left of my father.” He explained and Hide gave a knowing nod. “Don’t you think you should find something else you could like?” he asked. “Something uplifting? Or, or even exciting? It doesn't have to be a downer to be art you know.” He said pacing over to him with a smile.  
Kaneki held his cup tighter and he looked away. “I know that.” He replied, looking away from him before shuffling past. “Though I don’t find comic books that interesting.” He called making Hide groan. “But Kaneki! Think of the art that is comic books!” he called after him, smiling as they continued along searching for some books that they could read on their own time. At the end of the date, they settled on mystery being the kind of genre they could share.  
Hide laughed loudly as they walked home, causing Kaneki to shove him with a laugh of his own. “Where the hell do you come up with stuff like that? That was so dirty!” he said as Hide stifled his laughter with a snort. “I’m telling you man, I’m telling you they got together in the teachers’ lounge.” He said and Kaneki rolled his eyes. “You’re insane.” He said, looking up when they got to his home. He glanced up at Hide, who seemed to lose his animation as he looked at the home. “Hide?” he asked.  
Hide looked down and side glanced at the other, pushing his eyebrows together. “Um…Kaneki?” he started and reached up to scratch his cheek nervously. “I wanna tell you something.” He said softly. God this was nerve wracking. He’d asked people out before, sure. Tens of times. But this was different. Kaneki was different. This was the one person he didn't want to lose if something were to go wrong.  
Kaneki frowned. “What is it?” he asked. Hide made a face before taking a deep breath and looked Kaneki in the eye. “I like you. I like you a lot and think you’d like me too like that…” he said and cleared his dry throat. “I-I wanna date you.” He said, looking down when all he saw was shock on Kaneki’s face along with a deep red blush that colored his already pink cheeks. “B-But if you don’t want to that’s fine…I just hope we can stay friends otherwise.” He said, blinking when two hands clapped down on his shoulders.  
Kaneki was looking at him with pursed lips and a furrowed brow. “You’re the biggest ass in the world.” He said and before Hide could open his mouth he kissed his cheek. “I already kinda knew, Hide.” He said, looking down with flushed cheeks. “Thanks for the date, I had a good time.” He mumbled shyly, looking up and blinked when he felt warm lips suddenly on his.  
When Hide pulled back, he wore a face that he’d never seen hide wear. It was happy and very relieved. “I love you Kaneki.” Hide said softly, giving a stupid grin and pressed their foreheads together. “So much.” He said softly while cupping his cheeks gently. Kaneki smiled softly and hugged the man’s waist. “I love you too.” He said softly, surprised at how much he meant those words. If there was anyone in this world that he could love, Hide was it.  
Hide smiled softly, looking down at Kaneki before sneezing. Kaneki jumped and rolled his eyes. “This is what you get for not wearing a proper jacket in the winter idiot.” He said taking his hand. “lets get inside. You can stay the night.” He said with a smile, leading Hide into his home to finish off their date with cuddles and kisses. 

“Dear Abby,  
I don’t need advice this time, I just wanted to send in a letter saying thank you. I did what you told me and it worked completely! I couldn't be happier.”  
Thanks, ICan’tHideAnymore


End file.
